Narrows
Narrows'http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/734/734817/img_4799169.html is a multiplayer map exclusive to ''Halo 3 , and is somewhat a remake of Gephyrophobia. Discovery It was first discovered in the third Bungie Podcast of Summer 2007, and was listed as having a "Very special weapon in the middle". It was further detailed in a Bungie Humpday Challenge as a long Forerunner outpost set in a snowy and cold environment, and was revealed to be the external bridge level featured in one of the Halo 3 video documentaries. It was known by the codename "Chill" during Spring 2007, and was discovered in the hexadecimal code of the Halo 3 Beta, and was later it was relabeled as "Long and Lean" http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12673. It stayed that way for a long time, until suddenly, Bungie released pictures of the map, calling it "Narrows". Layout "Narrows" is a fully symmetrical map, with two opposing bases on each end connected by a Forerunner Causeway. The weapons in each base are identical, with a few minor changes. A Man Cannon exists on one side of each base, and propels the player to the opposing base on the other side of the canyon. If players are to enter opposing man cannons at roughly the same time they will collide in mid-air and both fall to their death. The main bridge features two different levels for players to combat each other. The upper level is more vast allowing players to be hit from multiple sides and angles. The lower level, connected by a "lean" Energy Bridge is more discrete, and often less hazardous. This map resembles the bridges in the Halo: CE levels, Assault on the Control Room, and Two Betrayals. Base Spawns Each team spawns at opposite sides of the map, and must cross the bridge or jump through the Man Cannon to engage the enemy team. The two bases have been nicknamed "Blue Base," and "Yellow Base" by players, due to the blue and yellow tinting of each base. From Blue Base, players can access the Man Cannon to their right, while Yellow Base players will find the Man Cannon to their left. Each base features identical weapon spawns and placement. The main differences in each base are due to aesthetics, equipment, and power-ups. Yellow Base players have a Power Drain placed in front of their Man Cannon, and Blue Base players have a Bubble Shield. Each base features a low point, which is even lower than the "Low Bridge." Blue Base players have an Overshield power-up available, and Yellow Base players can find Active Camouflage, though replaced with an overshield in a update. In addition, this low point contains a Brute Shot (available on each side). Upper Bridge This bridge connects the two bases, and is generally the area where most of the fighting occurs. The upper bridge features a lot of open areas and not a lot of room for cover. The M41 Rocket Launcher can be found at the center of this level, which is the object of much contest. Separated from the top, but accessible via ramps on the four corners of the bridge, you can find the lower bridge. Lower Bridge This lower bridge offers more protection than the upper level. A Shotgun spawns in the center of the Energy Bridge, which connects the two bases. Players can also find the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle on each side of the bridge. Taking the lower bridge may be a safer and quicker route to each base, but can leave the player vulnerable to shotgun or sniper fire. It is also possible to fall off the bridge and land on the cooling core below. You can not stay here for long though, as you will kill yourself after 5 seconds, or the "kill" will go to the Guardians. Careful players can jump down onto a covered ledge and hide on this cooling core without dying, but most players will agree this is not a honest strategy. Inspiration on Halo: Combat Evolved for PC.]] The map's design is similar to the outdoors bridges on the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign levels Assault on the Control Room, Two Betrayals and the multiplayer map Gephyrophobia, although Gephyrophobia was noticeably bigger. It also seems to borrow elements from the Halo: CE map, Longest. Trivia *It is possible to get outside the map. In Forge, you can place teleporters on top of Narrows. It helps to put a sniper on, too. Also, you can't jump because you are too high. If you go too far forward, you won't be able to go back. *It is possible to survive for a brief period of time on the lower structure. After mis-jumping off the side and falling onto the conveyor belt-like area. After a undetermined period of time and for reasons unknown you are killed by the guardians. *If you look off to the side, you can see another bridge exactly like Narrows. That bridge and this one (Narrows) are probably part of a extremely large cooling installation, as said in the description of the map. *If two people go on the Man cannon (one on each side) and launch at the same time, they will hit each other and thus fall to their deaths. *On the conveyor-belt there are crates and turret cases that the UNSC uses. *The 'conveyor belt' is actually a large water mill, which brings the chilly water from beneath the level to an as of yet unknown place where it is used for cooling down the Ark. *If you overload the map, the Man-Cannons will seem to still be working, though they in fact are not. *While going over the Man cannon if a player throws out a Regenerator, the player will then go back to where they come from, usually falling to their death. *There are actually three levels in Narrows. The bottom level is the coveyor-belt and you can get into holes on teh side and survive there. Strategies *At the start of the game, Rockets should be top priority, at least two people should go straight for them. If one dies, the other can hopefully take them. *At the beginning of the game, there would normally be a Sniper shootout at the Sniper spawns, a second player on your team can take advantage of this and not only help their Sniper with a BR, but also take the Shotgun and help at the Rocket Spawn above. *The Man Cannons are the quickest way across the map, people will use these often to catch you off guard, make sure someone keeps an eye on them. Use these with caution, when you are fired through the cannon a very distinguishable sound can be heard across the map and all eyes turn to the cannons and the arcing path that connects them and the bullets will fly. If you are targeting anyone on their way across the arc, using a battle rifle is extremely effective. The easiest way to kill someone using the man cannons is to be at the receiving end of somebody's transit. As they get closer and closer you will be able to land a lot of shots on the incoming enemy. If you are the enemy in transit it is surprisingly difficult to hit targets waiting for you at the end so be sure to check your landing zone with a scoped weapon to make sure you aren't setting yourself up for an ambush. *The Power-ups are under the Sniper Spawn, remember they can be useful against the Sniper or the Rocket user on the other team. Overshield is more practical against the Rockets, in case they notice you, and invisibility against the Sniper, because they will often be in scope, no motion sensor or target to see. *As a Sniper, a good place to be sniping would be right at the back in the center, where you can see your half of the bridge at a distance, and go for a view on the man cannon. Also a good sniper space is just to the left and right of the start of each side of the bridge is a raised walkway that can put you high up to see the entire od the bridge and you cannot be sneak attacked from behind while in zoom view. *If you jump on the boundaries on the far ends of the upper level of the bridge, you can leap to the bottom levels of the respective bases. This makes for a quicker route to the flag or bomb return points, or in deathmatch a quick getaway. *One of the biggest guns you can get is the sniper rifle. If you dont like rockets or are not good with them go with the sniper. Stay by the man cannon and you can become an anchor for your team by maybe getting 10 kills. It works well and you may get MVP. Forge *In monitor mode, you can get off the main bridge and go to a small "outcropping" ledge in the canyon wall, the space is large enough to forge on, and have players fight there. The only way to have players reach it is to place a receiver node on the ledge, and a sender node on the main bridge. Matchmaking Adjustments For reasons not yet disclosed by Bungie, this map has been slightly altered when playing in Matchmaking playlists. As of the December 11, 2007 update, two of the Maulers that spawned along the top of the bridge (one on each side) have been removed. The remaining Mauler on each side was re-positioned centrally and slightly back from the original locations, behind a wall offering cover from the M41 Rocket Launcher spawn location. In addition, the Radar Jammer has also been removed, though this happened in an earlier Matchmaking update. It is believed that this change was caused by near-constant complaints regarding the large number of Maulers in many levels combined with the Mauler's ability to nearly-instantly kill an opponent at very close range. Many people felt that the weapon was unbalanced because of the close-quarters power of the Mauler, especially in CQB-style levels; this is a misconception. The problem was a combination of the somewhat large number of Mauler spawn locations, the fast respawn time on a lethal close-combat weapon (usually only 45 seconds), and players not changing their play style to compensate for a number of camping and/or charging Mauler wielders. Gallery Image:Narrows env 09.jpg|Another view of Narrows Image:NarrowsBattle1.jpg|A battle on Narrows. Note the Mauler, Spiker and Plasma Rifle. Image:NarrowsBattle2.jpg|Red EVA vs Blue CQB Related Links '''Videos *http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24148.html References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:The_Forerunner